my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aries Edo
Introduction Aries Edo is the Arch Nemesis of King of Heroes and best friend of Mimi Ashur. Due to the nature of Aries quirk power, Snake Blood, he was avoided by most children. Whenever he got a scrached or skinned his knee snakes would be born from his blood. As a result parents would refuse to let there children play with him. As a result Aries grew up pretty lonely till he meet Mimi, who was also a pariah. The two became close friends. When Aries joined Xifas, Mimi followed. Appearance Aries is a young man with tan color skin and black hair. He can be seen most of the time in a black jacket with some black slacks. When he is with the gang he carries around his katana, and the one Mimi gave him. Personality Aries has a very loving and supportive family. Despite this he is a bit on the wild side. He does not like being told what to do and he hates having to look after his little sister Anna. His father's narcissism gets on his last nerve, and he dislikes his mother because she accepts it. Worst than that, she encourages it. Now to make things worse his little sister has entered some kind of clingy stage. She keeps latching onto him and won't leave him alone. She keeps following him around and interrupting him and Mimi in the middle of their training. In all he is a teenager. On the subject of his little sister Aries has a love and hate relationship with her. He hates her guts because she is annoying, clingy, and she has everything he ever wanted as a child. She is accepted by her peers. She has a ton of friends on both the same and opposite sex. She is smart, athletic, and by a degree can be considered pretty. However she throws all of this away trying to follow him around. She is far to clingy and far too vain in his opinion. As much as he hates her at time he still loves her, as he is her older brother. He refuses to let anyone pick on his sister, and once when she was a small girl he came to her defense against a stray dog. It should e noted that Aries loves swordsmenship. He has been studying it since he was a child and he and Mimi have been practicing since there early youth. Mimi was the one who brought him into the fold. Aries values his skill with the blade over all else. It is for this very reason that he joined Xifas. Xifas was known as the sword gang, and their association with katanas pulled him into their fold. Abilities Blood Lust - Aries is capable of creating a sphere of bloodlust around him. Those who enter are affected by his desire to kill. It can cause people to freeze up and be unable to move as he approaches. It is similar to what Stain did right before he planned to fight Endevor. Wall Jump - Aries is capable of running up walls and jumping off them. If there are two walls near each other Aries can jump off them to scale buildings. Eye of the Swordsmen - Aries can tell a person's skill level with a blade by the way they walk with it. He can also tell if someone is skilled in swordsmenship by the way they walk or carry their hands. Physical Traits Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Durability Enhanced Reflexes Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Villains Category:Students Category:Sword Users Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Xifas